Vehicles typically include a cargo compartment suitable for carrying cargo. For example, pickup trucks include a pickup bed for carrying cargo. Different accessories, such as a vertical support or column, can be coupled to the pickup bed. A column, for example, may be used to support a beam suitable to carry a load. Accordingly, it is useful to develop a coupling assembly capable of coupling accessories, such as a column, to the pickup bed.